


Hold My Hand

by HapSky



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gil is down and Oz picks him up, One Shot, Rain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky
Summary: Gil versinkt in einer schwarz-grauen Welt. Oz schert sich wenig darum, mit seinem grünen Taschentuch, oder seinem grünen Regenschirm, oder seinen grünen Augen...





	

Traurig und müde und vollkommen erschöpft schlurfte er die gepflasterte Straße entlang. Regen strömte unaufhörlich aus der grauen Wolkendecke, die Luft war kalt und feucht, sie wog schwer in seinen Lungen. Sein Blick hing am Boden, als sähe er dort etwas überaus Interessantes, doch im Grunde wollte er nur niemanden ansehen müssen. Die Gefahr jemandem über dem Weg zu laufen war selbst bei diesem Schauer gar nicht mal so gering, schließlich war dies hier die Hauptstadt. 

Seine schwarzen, etwas gewellten Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht, klebten an seiner Stirn und an seinen Wangen. Er gab einen wirklich tristen Anblick ab. Denn nicht nur hatte er schwarze Haare, auch sein Hut war schwarz, ebenso sein Mantel, die Lederhose, die Stiefel. Und so, wie er die Schultern hängen ließ, entstand schnell der Eindruck, er wäre eine wirklich sehr deprimierte Person. Dabei stimmte das gar nicht! Er war eigentlich sogar sehr lieb und sanftmütig. Nur heute nicht. Aber jeder konnte ja mal einen schlechten Tag haben. 

So stapfte er missmutig durch die Pfützen und seufzte hin und wieder. Doch dann blieb er stehen. Er hatte keine Lust mehr weiter zu laufen in eine Richtung, von der er nicht einmal genau wusste wohin sie führte. Er setzte sich an den Straßenrand, lehnte sich an die Wand eines alten, heruntergekommenen Gebäudes, das einst wohl eine Bäckerei gewesen war. Das Ladenschild im Schaufenster verkündete noch immer das Sonntagsangebot. Sein trübseliger Blick glitt über die Straße. Ein paar Menschen, die eilig hin und her hetzten, versuchten, so schnell wie möglich ins Trockene zu kommen. Schwarze Regenschirme, manchmal auch ein grauer. In der Gasse gegenüber stand ein leerer Pappkarton. Der Aufschrift zufolge wartete darin ein Hündchen auf eine gütige Seele, die sich seiner erbarmen würde, aber er hörte kein Bellen oder Winseln. Wahrscheinlich lag es jetzt bereits in warme Decken eingewickelt vor einem knisternden Ofenfeuer. 

Wieder seufzte er und schloss die Augen. Irgendwie empfand er diesen Gedanken als lächerlich, doch er konnte nicht umhin, sich wie dieses ausgesetzte Hündchen zu fühlen. Er hatte kein zu Hause, keine Familie. Niemand, der sich um ihn sorgte, ihn vermisste, wenn er fort blieb. Er hatte auch keine Freunde, die meisten Leute, die mit ihm zu tun hatten, würde er eher als flüchtige Bekanntschaften bezeichnen. Aber das war ihm auch recht so, es war ja nie anders gewesen. Er war schon immer allein. 

Einsam zu sein tut weh. Es schmerzt, wenn man weiß, man ist allein. Wenn da niemand ist, der dich ansieht oder anspricht, dich beachtet oder bemerkt. Die meisten, die diese Straße entlang gelaufen waren, hatten das Hündchen im Pappkarton einfach ignoriert oder schlichtweg übersehen. Aber man gewöhnt sich daran. Irgendwann ist es eben normal. Man gewöhnt sich an die Einsamkeit und gibt den Wunsch auf, irgendwo in der Welt gäbe es jemanden, dem man wichtig ist. Hatte das Hündchen auch aufgegeben, so wie er jetzt? 

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Weinte er etwa gerade? Das war doch wirklich zu erbärmlich! Wütend über sich selbst und seine dummen Gedanken strich er die Tränen weg, die sich zu den Regentropfen auf seine Wangen gesellt hatten. Es hatte ihm doch nie etwas ausgemacht, alleine zu sein, warum also stellte er sich jetzt so an?

 

„Entschuldigung“, hörte er da jemanden sagen.

Überrascht blickte er auf und sah eine Hand, die ihm ein weiß-grün kariertes Stofftaschentuch anbot. Zögerlich wanderte sein Blick von der kindlichen Hand weiter, über den in eine warme Jacke gepackten Arm, bis hin zu dem Gesicht des Jungen, der ihm munter entgegen grinste. Amüsiert kniff der Junge seine leuchtend grünen Augen zusammen und kicherte vergnügt. 

„Sie werden sich noch erkälten, wenn Sie weiter so im kalten Regen Trübsal blasen!“

Der blonde Junge drückte ihm das Taschentuch in die Hand und hielt seinen neongrünen Schirm über sie beide. Vollkommen perplex starrte er ihn einfach nur an. Da begann der Junge zu lachen, schnappte die Hand des anderen und zerrte ihn auf die Beine. 

„Na los! Kommen Sie! Heute gibt es Eintopf! Da dürfen wir uns nicht verspäten, sonst ist nichts mehr für uns übrig! Der ist nämlich echt gut, und meine Schwester ist so ein Vielfraß, die futtert uns noch alles weg!“

Empört riss sich er sich los von dem Jungen, der ihn die Straße entlang geschleift hatte.

„Was soll das? Du kannst doch nicht-“ 

„Ich kann nicht was?“, unterbrach ihn der Blondschopf und drehte sich fröhlich zu dem anderen um.

Dieser nestelte verlegen an seinem Ärmel, schaute betreten zu Boden.

„Du kennst mich doch überhaupt nicht! Ich bin ein wildfremder Kerl … du kannst mich doch nicht einfach zu dir mit nach Hause nehmen!“

Doch wieder lachte der Junge nur und hob den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen vom Boden auf, sah ihn durchdringend an mit seinen hellgrünen Augen.

„Warum denn nicht?“

 

Diese Frage kam so plötzlich, dass er nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Ja … warum denn nicht?

Er musste an das Hündchen im Pappkarton denken. Er blickte über die Schulter, aber sie waren schon zu weit gelaufen, als dass er hätte erkennen können, ob der Karton leer war oder nicht...

Er spürte die warme Hand des Jungen, als dieser nach der seinen griff. Der Blonde lächelte. In seinen Augen funkelte Freude. Er freute sich. „Warum?“

„Hm?“, nun lag ein fragender Ausdruck in dem tiefen Grün.

„Warum freust du dich so?“ 

Lange blickte der Junge in goldene Augen. Nachdenklich legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, ließ die schweren Tropfen auf sein Gesicht regnen. Dann kicherte er.

„Sie sind wirklich ein komischer Kauz!“ Und er fragte lachend: „Freut man sich denn nicht, wenn man einen neuen Freund gefunden hat?“

Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab, die er eventuell bekommen hätte. Er zog den anderen einfach hinter sich her, wie er es eben schon getan hatte.

 

Er würde diesen Abend etwas Warmes zu essen und etwas Trockenes zum anziehen bekommen. Und auch am Tag danach und an dem darauf. Eines Tages würde er wie selbstverständlich den Weg zu dem kleinen Haus inmitten der Stadt finden, er würde erwartet werden von grünen Augen und einem fröhlichen Lachen. Und irgendwann würde er sich nicht mehr einsam fühlen.

Doch jetzt, jetzt konnte er nicht anders als zu weinen. Ganz leise nur und die Freudentränen sah niemand.

Denn egal wie sehr es weh tut, allein zu sein, zu realisieren, dass man es nicht ist, ist tausendfach schmerzhafter.

 


End file.
